Antidote
by Ms. Future
Summary: In your mind if you kept to yourself and away from people there would be no way for anyone to get too close, but too bad Dean Winchester was in your blind spot. As your roads merge together there's no denying your running out of two lane road and your more alike than you know. Will someone break or will you both crash? (DeanXReader) T rating M later on


The tip of my gun continued to smoke as the biting winter Montana air hit against the still warm metal. Dropping my eyes, I took in the form crumpled in the snow that was slowly painting the pristine white color a stark crimson.

Exhaling through my nose the surrounding cold was there to quickly turn the action into a small cloud. I dropped my arms and felt a bang of remorse at seeing the poor little bunny lying on the ground.

"Why did you have to jump into my shot little guy? I just wanted to fire off a few rounds and practice with my new silver rounds, not end your fluffy little life."

My words seemed to loud in the quiet forest as I clicked the safety back into place on my gun. Hearing a twig snap I looked up to find a fox a few yards away surely eager to claim the easy meal.

"Have at it."

Just as the words left my lips my phone came to life in my back pocket. Glancing at the caller ID I cleared my throat before answering, "Agent Benatar."

"Got another body in the morgue with the same M.O. Your other associates were in here checking it over already, but I figured I would let you know."

My brows pinched together, "Associates?"

The town Sheriff hummed into the line, "Yeah. Agents Osborne and Nicks I believe were their names."

I shook my head at the thought of two other hunters showing up to muddle around in the case I had been working for three days.

"Oh yes, of course. Did you by chance catch where they would be staying in town?"

I mentally noted the direction the Sheriff gave me before ending the call. Turning on my heel I trudged through the snow back to my car near the road. If not for the black stirpes running along the hood of my '67 Mustang Fastback I would have lost the beautiful piece of machinery to the surrounding white.

Climbing in I shut the heavy door with more force than necessary and mumbled a quick apology to Pegasus before cranking the engine. The heat blasted on the same time the car roared to life making me smile at the sound. "Good boy, now let's go kick some nosey hunters out of town."

The ride back to town was rather quick despite the snow that began to fall from nowhere adding to the ridiculous amount already covering the town. Pulling into the parking lot where the 'Agents' where I noted only one car. Parking next to a black '67 Impala that was in immaculate condition I took a moment to admire it before snapping to attention. Killing Pegasus's engine, I climbed out and marched toward the room the Sheriff had given me.

Banging my fist against the door a few times I didn't have to wait long before the door swung open revealing a white dress shirt and tie. I felt my brows lift as my neck shifted backwards to take in the towering form standing before me. When my eyes finally finished their northward journey a set of chocolate brown eyes stared down at me.

The man's tone was light as he spoke, "Can I help you?"

I took note of the man's features and was lost for a moment. Long brown hair framed his face complimenting an overall rugged unshaven look. Blinking a few times, I tried to shake off the thoughts filling my head.

"Are you Agent Osborne or Nicks possibly?"

The tall man shook his head, "Yeah, I'm Agent Nicks. Is there-"

"Great, you and your _partner_ need to leave then."

Brown eyes filled with confusion, "Excuse me?"

I sighed while planting a hand against my hip, "This job is already being taken care of by me."

I watched Moose Man open his mouth to say something but a deeper more irritated tone sound from within the motel room.

"Sam who's at the door?"

The supposed Sam stepped back opening the door wider as his partner came close. As the second male stepped into view I found myself being stuck once again. Both men had height on me, there was no denying that. Where Sam had almost a foot on me the other guy was half that, of course I still had to look up either way. New guy eyed me up and down with apple green irises before lifting a brow.

"And you are?"

My brain was still taking in the hard cut of his unshaven jaw and short cropped hair that I was slow to respond.

"Agent Benatar for this job."

Green eyes narrowed slightly, "(F/N) (L/N)."

My lips thinned at the sound of my actual name, "Do I know you?"

My voice came out sharp causing Mr. Green Eyes' lips to lift slightly in amusement before Sam was lifting his hands in effort to cool the situation.

"(Y/N), this is Dean Winchester, my brother." Sam gestured between Dean and himself, "We were sent here by Garth as help-"

My eyes snapped away from Dean's to pin Sam, "I don't need it. I've been working this case for three days."

"So, were you going to clean them up before or after they added another body?"

The mocking in Dean's voice had my eyes narrowing as I stomped past the door and into his personal space. "Listen here buddy, I don't know who you think you are, but sine you seem to have forgotten _your_ job let me remind you of something. Tracking werewolves takes time if you want to do the job right and get them all. I don't know why Garth sent you two out here on a wasted trip but he did and it's time you leave."

"Sweetheart, we're here now so you're stuck with us."

"I'm sure you two big boys can find another-"

"Sam, any leads?"

My eyes widened as Dean cut me off and talked the case completely ignoring my earlier words. For a how hot he looked he was damn infuriating. Dean flashed me a cocky smile before pushing the motel room door shut as he and Sam walked toward the small table area. My mouth hung open in disbelief before I closed it and shook my head.

"Well, looks like their feeding habits are pretty habitual. The two previous bodies had been in separate locations but this third body was right where the first one was found. It's possible they recycle their drop site. We could stake out the second drop and-"

"It won't work." I watched green and brown lift to me in question. "This pack might use the same drop spots but their hunting areas don't match up. The victims all lived, worked, socialized, and whatever else you can think of at different locations. The only connection I found was that fact that all of the victims were close to (Your Age Number) with (Your Hair Color)."

Dean sipped at the beer he had on the table as Sam looked over the crime scene pictures noting truth in your words.

"Do you know their pack size? What else you got?" My brows dipped in question as Dean rolled the beer bottle neck between his fingers absentmindedly.

I unzipped my jacket unable to bear its confines when in the heated motel room. Shifting on my feet I swallowed the fact that Sam and Dean obviously weren't going to leave until the job was done, and I needed to accept having to be a team player. Sighing I lifted a single finger into the air before walking from the room and collecting my case notes from the front seat of my car. Walking back into the room I looked between the two and made myself sound as firm as possible.

"Since I'm apparently stuck with you two, as Dean put it, I'll try to play along. I don't really know you two besides the fact that Garth sent you and I'm guessing trusts you, but I want to make it clear you being here is redundant." I slapped my thick case file onto the table making a few empty beer bottles rattle. "This is everything I managed to pull together."

Sam and Dean leaned forward each pulling things out of the folder and scanning them for several moments as I let myself plop down onto the edge of a bed.

"You did this within the last wo days? By yourself?" Sam lifted his eyes from the document in his hands to see me nod silently. "Pretty old school with the papers, but this is-a lot of research."

"Wait, why are there witch notes in here?" Dean spoke up after a moment still reading the sheet on the table as I propped myself back on my elbows.

"The deaths haven't just been typical werewolf M.O. there's something odd about them, at least to me they do, I could be wrong."

It seemed like time fast forwarded after that as we each threw around ideas and questions trying to piece together some sort of lead. It turned out Sam and Dean had done a heavy chunk of homework on the case before I had showed up yet there was still something missing.

I stifled a yawn with my hand as I looked unseeing at the paper in my hands, I was exhausted. Peeking over at the alarm clock I sagged at the time, it was well into the next morning, we didn't seem any closer to an answer yet Sam and Dean pushed on. Rising on cramped legs I paced near the door trying to wake myself up before Dean shot a few words my way.

"Bathroom is over there Sweetheart." I watched with narrowed eyes as Dean gestured toward the bathroom without looking up.

"You know, you're kind of an ass."

That got Dean's attention as he finally looked at me with a cocky smile, "Oh I know I am."

"Guys, I think I found something." Sam's words refocused Dean and I, "I did some more digging and the victims had another connection."

When Dean and I remained silent a self-pleased smile lifted Sam's lips, "So get this, all of the victims were once living at the same orphanage home here in town when they were younger. The victims were three of the six kids to live there before it was shut down after one of them was found dead in the woods."

I closed my eyes soaking in the news as Dean spoke up, "We could be looking at some type of revenge situation."

"Who is still around then?"

Sam began searching for the reaming members of the orphanage on his tablet as the early morning sun creeped in through the thin motel room curtains. It didn't take long to find an old house about five minutes from town registered to one of the names on the list.

I was the first to shuffle out of the motel room and toward my car to check my equipment in the trunk. Undoing the clip of my gun I made quick work or refilling the cartridge with more silver bullets as Dean slid up beside me. Casting him a look from the corner of my eye I smiled as he studied the contents of my stash before I shut the trunk.

"Don't act so surprised that I carry."

Dean shook his head, "Oh I'm not looking at those toys Darlin' I'm admiring this." He gestured vaguely at all of my car and I couldn't stop the laugh that left my lips. Dean's previously awed expression was transformed back into his hard mask as he stared at me.

"Sorry, you should have seen your face. Is that yours though?" This time I motioned toward the Impala and when his head lifted a little higher with pride I knew the answer before he could nod. "Well, I guess I can just meet you guys at the house."

Sam and Dean paused in opening their car doors while sharing a look before turning it to me.

"No sense, get in."

My shoulders sagged slightly at the idea of a backseat when my car was right there. Dean noticed my hesitation, "You insisted on this being a shared job."

I glared at Dean before forcing my driver door shut and walking to the Impala. Sliding across the well-worn backseat the smell of leather and pine hit my nose immediately. The roar of the engine vibrated through the floor as it came to life. Dean effortlessly reversed and twisted the car around before speeding out the parking lot, but the rids was over soon after.

The three of us exited the car as Dean spoke, "I'll check the back while you two go in through the front."

With that Dean was heading around the back as Sam and I headed toward the front porch. "Your brother is something else."

Sam snorted a laugh as we both drew our gun, "He's not that bad once you know him."

I doubted that but didn't voice my thought as Sam tired the doorknob and the door squeaked open. As Sam and I crossed the threshold the floorboards groaned against out weight with each step. The air in the house was stale from disuse and probably because the windows had been boarded up a long time ago. Sunlight barely peeked through the crack within the boards as we went further into the house carefully checking our surroundings.

At the center of the house we meet up with Dean standing near a glass table at the bottom of a staircase. At the top of the steps Dean took a left down the hallway while Sam went right and I straight ahead. Creeping into the large bedroom that was covered in thick dust I noted its state. The place looked like it hadn't been touched by anyone in years, evidence of the former owner's hasty departure was evident though. A dresser stood near the doorway with its drawers pulled out leaving the pictures and other items atop it tipped over. The large bed was hidden under a mass of messy bed sheets while the bedside lamp lay on the floor.

Easing across the room I headed toward the other door in the room and wrapped my fingers around the cool metal knob. Before I got the chance to twist the handle two arms were around me crushing my arms to my sides. My brain kicked over into fight mode, my feet rose to rest against the door in front of me the same time I leaned into the person holding me. Pushing hard I knocked the person holding me off balance enough that we crashed back onto the floor.

On impact my hold on my gun disappeared just like the arms around me did. Rolling over an elbow smashed against my back stealing away my breath momentarily. I returned the gesture with my own elbow to the person's face, but it wasn't enough to stop them from sitting up slightly and throwing me across the room. My back connected with the drywall leaving me disoriented enough for the person to stand and cross the room. I waited until I could see a set of shoes in my downcast view before swiping my leg out across the floor sending them back to my level. I straddled the man lying on the floor before ripping my knife free of my ankle strap.

The guy below me grabbed my wrist before I could do any harm with the blade and sent my head sideways with a punch from his other fist. Pain resonated across the left side of my face as I moved to knee him hard in the ribs enough for his hand to loosen around my knife. Pushing the blade against the man's throat, "Who are you?"

The man smiled sardonically revealing a mouthful of ragged teeth, "Food shouldn't talk."

The werewolf had his legs wedging against my chest before he flipped me over his head and onto my back. I rolled in time to miss the boot that came crashing down before rising quick to my feet and thrashing out with the knife. A hiss left the man as the silver slid across bicep and he backed up creating a few feet of distance. The man eyed me hungrily but before he could lunge forward another body came crashing through the closed door smashing into his side.

I looked down to see Sam delivering a strong hit to the face of his own werewolf before it returned the action sending the younger Winchester against the bedframe. I lunged forward embedding my knife into the monster's ribs before it fell to its knees in a cry of pain. I wasn't given the chance to pull the knife free as the other werewolf in the room charged at me. Before I knew it, my back was smashing into the banister of the staircase and the wood was splintering into my skin.

A fist found my rib cage and left the air leaving my lungs. The werewolf's arm drew back and I rolled away, the forward momentum had him crashing the rest of the way through the broken banister and down to the first floor. A loud sickening crack signified a broken neck but I wasn't given the opportunity to look when I heard a crash down the hall to my right.

I pushed to my feet and ran to the source of the sound. My boots skid across the dusty hardwood floor as I caught sight of Dean forced against an adjacent wall by an unseen force. A woman stood in the center of the room with an outstretched arm. My feet carried me quickly across the room and delivering a staggering blow to the side of the woman's head before she heard me. Her retaliation came faster than I had been prepared for as long claw-like nails tore through my shirt and scrapped across the juncture of my neck and shoulder.

I staggered back clutching my neck as she cackled, "Eye for an eye!"

I watched as she rose her arm once more before closing her fist tightly and my head snapped to Dean. A feeling I had yet to experience in several years dropped through my veins at the sight of Dean struggling to breath. My legs were moving before the logical side of my brain could click on, but I was out of options.

The aped and impact of our bodies colliding had us flying across the room and then some. The sound of glass shattering and pin picks of pain was all my brain could fully comprehend before everything went black.

Distant voices fought against the surrounding darkness.

"(Y/N)!"

A loud worried shout burst through the muffled dark bubble I swam through dragging me painfully to the surface. A groan left my lips as my brain took stock of the aches suddenly demanding attention. Squinting my eyes open the harsh sun above was blocked by two heads as Sam and Dean looked at me frantically.

Pushing up onto an elbow a hiss left me.

"Hey, hey, take it easy," Dean was bending at the knees and helping me sit up. "What the hell were you thinking?"

I yanked my arm free at his slightly scolding tone, "To be honest, I wasn't. You're welcome." A curse left my lips as I looked around taking note of the immobile form a few feet away. "She dead?"

Sam eyed me carefully, "Um, yeah."

"Good, she was crazy."

Lifting my hand to my neck I was sort of happy the crazy lady's claws hasn't done more than graze me. "Witchwolf, that's a new one for me."

I looked up at the sound of a laugher to find Dean smiling at a less than impressed Sam.

"What?" Dean's face fell at his brother's lack of response before he looked back at me, "You okay enough to move there you flying monkey?"

I nodded and left Sam and Dean help me up. Shifting my weight on my feet I tested myself and found things could have been a lot worse, crazy lady had broken the fall. Glancing between Sam and Dean I took stock of their injuries and was slightly relieved we were whole. Minus the cuts and bruising that was sure to begin forming soon we were all okay.

"I need a drink."

I staggered toward the Impala not bothering to see if the boys were following because I knew they would be. Propping a hand against the cold metal of the Impala I took a moment to just breathe as a dizziness hit me like a brick wall. A small pressure set against my back, the warmth from the hand seared through layers of clothing making me sigh in content. Looking up I found Dean eyeing me carefully before he opened the backdoor and helped me in. Settling against the leather seat I didn't pay any mind to the Winchester brothers talking is low tones outside the car while I shrugged out of my jacket.

As the layer came free of my shoulders the cold winter air rushed to caress my heated skin. Peeking out the corner of my eye and noting the boys still outside of the car not paying me any mind I lifted the hem of my shirt and swore. I had been trying to ignore the distinct feeling of pressure along my ribs not wanting to draw any more concern from Sam and Dean, but it was bad. Slick crimson contrasted against my normal skin tone as what was surely glass peeked out from my skin.

"That's going to need stitches."

I jumped slightly at the sound of Dean's voice so close to me and instantly regretted it. I had been so lost in my assessment I hadn't heard Sam and Dean wrap their conversation. Looking between brown and green eyes I let my head hit against the backseat, "Awesome."

The sarcasm dripping from my words left the brothers shaking their heads.

"Just hang tight, our med kit is back at the motel room."

I nodded at Sam spoke and shut the backdoor before both males climbed in up front. The bob of the car on the way back to the motel had lulled me to sleep and when I reopened my eyes a white plaster celling was there to greet me. I felt, what is assumed to be a bed, dip as someone sat down next to my hip. Lifting my head up I found Dean's brows furrowed together as he carefully wiped a washcloth along my side.

My eyes shot to his other hand as the bedroom light glinted off the surface of a pair of tweezers and I sucked in a breath. Green eyes shot up to pierce me, "Was hoping you would stay out for this. It's going to hurt like a-"

"Sonofabitch."

We spoke in unison making me laugh slightly, "Jinx." The palm of my hand met my forehead as I closed my eyes and relaxed into the bed. The sound of sloshing liquid had me peeking open an eye to find Dean holding a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels in my line of sight.

"It won't kill the pain, but it'll help."

I greedily fisted the neck of the bottle and lifted upright enough to take a healthy swallow.

"Take it easy their tiger, too much alcohol and you'll bleed out more."

My lips came away from the bottle at Dean's teasing tone before he went to work. My teeth clenched together at I felt the tweezers connect with the glass shard in my side before Dean quickly pulled it free. As the shard cleared from my side Dean was immediately holding the washcloth against the now weeping wound letting it clot for a moment.

"Here's come the fun part sweetheart so take a few deep breaths."

I did as I was told before the washcloth moved away and Dean was threading me back together. The silence in the room as Dean intently focused on his task left me feeling anxious, searching for something to say to break it. "Where's Sam?"

"Beer and food run, he should be back soon."

I bit the inside of my cheek once the quite resettled, "Crazy day."

Dean hummed an acknowledgment before straightening up from his slouched position to admire his handy work. "Not too bad." Green eyes lifted to my face, "I think you'll survive to fly through another window." The teasing smile that lifted his lips to reveal straight dazzling teeth stole away my breath. Even slightly covered in blood his smile briefly chiseled away at the hardness of his face. The moment of easiness was blinked away as he busied himself with gathering the medical supplies littering the bed.

My face fell at seeing his smile wither so quickly, but I had to remember he was a hunter. We both were and this job was far from smiles and happy songs. As Dean shifted to stand I reached out grabbing at his forearm earning me a curious look. I wasn't used to verbally expressing gratitude, and I sort of doubted Dean was the type to actually accept it.

I ignored the feeling of the stitches pulling on my skin as I sat upright. I still had to look slightly up to meet Dean's eyes as we sat shoulder to shoulder on the bed. Blinking from my little stupor I grabbed at an alcohol pad and ripped it open. The air was filled with an odd tension as Dean sat there unmoving. I swallowed at the intensity of his eyes on my face while I focused on the bloody cut along his cheek bone.

The little twitch of Dean's eye as the alcohol pad touched the cut was his only sign of discomfort. I was careful to not add too much pressure behind my effort to wipe away the dried blood. Without breaking my focus on the now clean cut I reached for a butterfly band-aid. As I finished smoothing the band-aid against the cut a warm hand loosely gripped my chin. Dean's calloused thumb gently pulled against my lower lip freeing it from my teeth. My eyes trailed across the plain of Dean's face until our eyes locked.

I released the breath I had unconsciously been holding when Dean's thumb brushed against my lip.

Looking into Dean's steady emerald irises left me entranced and unable to break the spell the longer we sat there. Deep in those green depths I easily recognized the usual marks left behind by the Hunter lifestyle, but I didn't expect to see pain. A pain that ran so deep it left a person's eyes a little too hard as they tried to hold together their broken pieces. I _knew_ that look, hell, I saw it every time I looked too long into the mirror.

In the back of my mind there was a warning bell sounding, but it was hushed by the searing warmth of Dean's hand still against my chin.

The sound of keys unlocking the motel room door shattered the trace and I was scooting back on the bed creating distance. As Sam entered the room with an armful of refreshments I busied myself with lowering my shirt over my stitches. Dean cleared his throat and shook his head seemingly to clear his own head before rising off the bed.

"Get the pie?"

Sam snorted, "Yes Dean I got your pie."

Dean clapped his hands together as he walked over to his brother and collected a box. Sam set the other things onto the little kitchen area table before fingering hair his ear.

"So, (Y/N), how you feeling?"

I shook my head, "Good. I'm all put back together. How about you?"

Sam shrugged, "Nothing I can't handle. So, I got loaded burgers, and you have a choice of either beer or water. What will it be?"

I set my feet on the floor and rose wincing slightly at the action before walking across the room.

"Whoa, you sure you're okay? I could have brought the food over to you."

I looked up at Sam oddly and laughed, "I'm fine but thanks. Besides my old mentor, Bobby, used to always tell me 'if you can move don't stay down.'"

As the words left my lips a massive thickness hit the room while Sam and Dean looked at me. Unsure of what I had said to cause such a reaction my body intensively backed away eyeing the boys cautiously. Dean set his fork down on the table while Sam broke the silence.

"Bobby? As in Singer?"

My brows lifted into my hairline, "Uh, yeah?"

Sam and Dean shared a look before they spoke in unison creeping me the hell out. "How did you know him?"

"I'm guessing you mean besides the fact that I'm a Hunter?" Both males nodded making my lips thin slightly, I wasn't jumping at this conversation topic. "I, uh, he helped me out when I was younger. Well, that's actually an understatement, Bobby saved my life. When I was about five or so a nest of vampires that taken up residence in my hometown and began knocking down the population. Bobby managed to get to me hiding in my closet before the vampires could, but it was too late for my parents. Bobby took me in after that and raised me into the Hunter life once he realized I had no family to go to." I pushed a hand through my hair, "Even after he passed away I kept hunting. I'm guessing you two knew him though?"

Sam and Dean didn't immediately say anything leaving us to drown in silence for several heartbeats. Sam eventually heaved sigh, "Yeah we knew Bobby really well."

"He sort of raised us too."

My head cocked to the side at Dean's words, "What do you mean?"

When Sam and Dean had finished telling me their connection to Bobby from over the years I was left standing a bit in shock. I shook my head once my brain was done absorbing the information and a lightbulb flicked on. "Wait a second, were you the two that always called Bobby for information?"

When Sam and Dean looked a bit sheepish at my words I knew right then and there. All the times Bobby had mumbled about 'Two Damn Idjits' he had meant Sam and Dean. I smiled as my mind recalled the one time I had walked into Bobby's to hear him mumbling into a book with choice words.

"You know, he called me in as an extra set of eyes on more than one occasion to help do research for you two." I smiled at the memories of Bobby. "I never knew who he was bending backwards for, just that you were important to him."

"Could always could on Bobby."

Dean's voice was laced with sadness that we all were feeling at the bittersweet topic of Bobby. I scratched around my stiches careful not to touch them before deciding someone needed to right the dropped mood in the room. "He was one hell of a Hunter, to Bobby."

I popped the top off a beer bottle and rose it in the air. Sam and Dean smiled slightly to my impromptu toast before our bottles clinked together. We each took a swig of beer before filling the room with idle chitchat that had to do with nothing unparticular. As we ate and enjoyed our sort of celebration at a case well done things lightened significantly. Eventually I found myself debating with the boys over which Game of Thrones house was better. Dean was adamant about Targaryen and the idea of dragons being way cooler than my support for the Stark house and Sam's argument on the Baratheon house.

Sam's beer bottle clanked against the kitchenette table as he leaned across it, "Dude we fought a dragon it sucked. There's no way those creatures would actually be cohesive I mean they thrive on being independent."

Dean made a face, "Says the guy supporting the house of antlers. Is it because you can relate to their gigantic size, you moose?!"

I couldn't hold in the laugh that left my lips as Sam's mouth dropped open in shock to which Dean smiled cockily. Watching the two brothers go back and forth left me little speaking room but I didn't mind, their banter was hilarious.

Finishing my beer I was suddenly stuck with a revelation that killed my happiness. Sam and Dean's sarcastic retorts slowly lost their clarity until they became blurred murmurs in the background to my dark thoughts. I had become a third wheel and was intruding on their lives the longer I sat there. I was clinging to an interaction I had no part of being in.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I rationalized that I was still sitting there because I craved this, the happiness and feeling like I was a part of something. As quick as that thought surfaced I was fighting it back down. I had been on my own since finding out Bobby had died, and I couldn't let myself go there again. Losing people that were close to you was Earth shaking to say the least. While I would admit working with Sam and Dean had been helpful it was now time to move on.

My body chose to ache at that moment to remind me why working with anyone besides myself was dangerous territory. Sam and Dean Winchester had snuck up on me. I had taken a two-story flight without second thought to avoid having to burn another body. To avoid…. I didn't let myself continue that thought, doing so meant acknowledging it.

My teeth clenched together as I forced myself to get a grip.

I rose off the chair I had pushed next to the table over dinner and set my beer bottle on the table. I rounded the chair not bothering to look at the boys as I went to the door only to stop when Sam called out.

"You okay (Y/N)?"

I carefully put my jacket on and was a little surprised to find that one of the boys must have found my gun and put it in my coat. I looked over my shoulder when the cold outside air rushed in through the cracked open door. "It's time I hit the road now that the job is over." I opened the door more and looked out at Pegasus sitting next to the Impala. "Garth usually has another case lined up for me once I finish one, so I should get going."

"You should give yourself some time to rest, there's no need to rush off after today."

A sigh broke past my lips at Dean's soft tone. "No rest for the wicked." I forced a winning smile as I turned slightly to face the boys. Dean's eyes narrowed at me while Sam looked at little stunned by my actions and words.

My smile faltered a bit as I mentally questioned if saying a 'thanks' was necessary but after a beat I simply waved. Walking outside and shutting the door the biting cold was there to clear my senses. My boots crunched against the Montana snow covering the ground before I was in the safe bubble of my car. I cranked the engine and was ripping out of the parking lot before things could get any more out of my control.

As the motel sign shrank in my rearview mirror I couldn't shake the feeling that my life had just veered itself off course. A nagging voice in my head said this wasn't the last I would see of the Winchester brothers, but that didn't stop me from hoping otherwise.


End file.
